


The Five of Us

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [88]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possibly to become a multichap fic, Transboy Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL make this ot5 a thing on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	The Five of Us

7-29&30-15  
Prompt: The Five of Us  
Pairing: KageHinaTsukkiYamaYachi  
Rating: T  
  
It gave Kei a quiet sort of joy to watch Kageyama quietly suffer on the other side of the table. The king’s brow was furrowed, his hair was messy from where he had pulled on it in exasperation, his lower lip was red and swollen from where he kept bitting it and damn it he was cute. Kei shoved the thought away and scowled down at his math book, ignoring the way Yamaguchi was snickering at him. Hinata made a sudden triumphant noise and tossed his pencil down, closing his eyes with an expression that looked like summer sunshine and damn it he was cute too.   
  
There was a sudden outbreak of giggling from the next room and Kei let himself be distracted by it.   
  
“Tea’s ready, everyone!” Yachi chimed as she entered the room with the tray, Natsu toddling after her with a plate of cookies. Yamaguchi slid closer to Kei to make room for the girls at the table. Kei had to dig his nails into his palm to avoid watching how Yachi helped Natsu pour the tea with a gentle smile on her face.   
  
“Nii-chan, no more sugar!” Natsu scolded, slapping her brother’s hand away from the bowl. “Mom said you only get one spoon.”  
Hinata  
“But Nat-chan,” Hinata whined while everyone else snickered at him.   
  
“You take such good care of Nii-chan, don’t you Natsu-chan?” Yachi asked as she finished preparing Yamaguchi’s tea.   
  
“He’s a hassle,” Natsu agreed, nodding solemnly. By now Yamaguchi was trembling with his effort to hold back his laughter and damn it they were all cute. “Yachi-neesan, will you paint my nails?” Natsu chirped.  
  
“Of course, Natsu-chan,” Yachi said, smiling that starlight smile of hers, and finally Kei couldn’t take it anymore. He stood abruptly, rattling the cups on the table, and stalked down the hall toward the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it.  
  
Kei’s world was made of neat, orderly things. People fit into their nice little categories, and generally did not cause too much trouble. Hinata and Kageyama belonged in their overly-energetic corner. Yachi and Natsu belonged with the cute and harmless people. Yamaguchi belonged with Kei, in his bubble detached from the rest of the world. The senpai, his family, classmates, teachers, people he passed on the street, they all had a place and he never had to bother with any of them.  
  
And yet, here he was, hiding in the Hinata’s bathroom, his head spinning, his heart pounding, his hands shaking. He couldn’t get them out of his head. Kageyama, biting his lip and screwing up his face in concentration. Hinata, glowing in triumph at a completed problem set. Yamaguchi, humming to himself as he worked. Yachi, smiling down at Natsu. The five of them sitting together and studying. The five of them, clumped by chance after practice. The five of them, walking to the foothill store together before they would go their separate ways.   
  
The five of them.  
  
Kei groaned and fisted his hands in his hair.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey, is Tsukishima okay?” Kageyama asked, watching the door where Tsukishima had disappeared.  
  
“Why do you ask?” Tadashi asked, surprised. Kageyama glanced at him and shook his head.  
  
“He just seems off,” he answered. “Quieter than usual.”  
  
“He seemed alright to me,” Hinata said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
“That’s because you’re a dumbass.”  
  
“Don’t use that word in front of my little sister!”  
  
“But you are a dumbass, Nii-chan.”  
  
“Natsu!”  
  
Tadashi half-listened to their bickering, half staring at the table.  
  
“Tadashi-kun?” Yachi’s voice was soft and close. He looked up to see her watching him with a concerned look on her face. “Maybe you should go check on him.” Tadashi nodded and, with a final glance at the other three, stood to do as she said.  
  
“Tsukki?” he knocked softly on the door. “Tsukki, are you alright?” To Tadashi’s surprise, there was a click and the door opened, just enough for him to squeeze in. Tukishima was sitting against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. Tadashi closed the door and moved to sit next to him. Tsukishima didn’t say anything, but he leaned his shoulder against Tadashi’s.   
  
“Tsukki, whatever it is, it’s okay,” he said. “If you want, I can tell them you got sick and had to go home.” Tsukishima shook his head.  
  
“I don’t want to leave,” he said quietly.   
  
“What do you want?” Tadashi asked. Tsukishima was quiet for a moment. “It’s okay if you don’t know,” Tadashi told him. Tsukishima sat upright and stared at him. Tadashi sighed and leaned against him. “It’s alright to be confused sometimes, or to not understand what you’re feeling. Just don’t hide from it.” He paused, closing his eyes and breathing in Tsukishima’s scent. “Do you need a minute?” he asked.  
  
“Just a couple?” Kei answered. “You can go ahead.” Tadashi nodded and left.  
  
“Is he okay?” It was Hinata who saw him first, and Kageyama and Yachi swiveled to look at him with wide, concerned eyes.   
  
“Yeah, he’s fine,” Tadashi answered. “He’ll be out in a couple minutes.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked. Tadashi had to stop himself from snickering before he answered.  
  
“Period cramps,” he said. Kageyama and Hinata both made a face and changed the subject.  
  
“Does he need any medicine?” Yachi asked, dragging her bag closer to her. “I have some caffine pills and painkillers.” Tadashi grinned at her.  
  
“He said he’s fine,” he answered. “But you might want to offer when he gets out here.” Yachi returned his smile and went back to her homework.  
  
A moment later, Tsukishima reappeared and took his place next to Yamaguchi. Yachi held out a pill bottle to Tsukishima, who blushed, but took it. Tadashi couldn’t tell who was more embarrassed by it, Tsukishima or Kageyama.   
  
“You know, Tsukki, you might be more comfortable in your sports bra,” Tadashi whispered. “Your binder must be uncomfortable during your period,” he added, chuckling when he saw Tsukishima’s ears turn red.  
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he hissed.   
  
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL make this ot5 a thing on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
